CASH 100 LEGIT QUICK WESTERN UNI PAYPAL BANKS TRANSFER HIGH BALANCE C
by wubanks1
Summary: WhatsApp: 1(904) 274-1526 Selling 100% Fresh Cc DumpS, BANK TRANSFER WESTERN UNION TRF PAYPAL LOG FULLZ CREDITCARD TOPUP DUMPZ(TRACKS 1 AND 2) PAYPAL PLASTICS CARDS PASSPORT DRIVERS LIECENSE INCREASE YOUR CREDIT SCORE AND CLEAR ALL DEBIT


FRESH DEALS ! FRESH DEALS ! I'm a Professional hacker ALBERT G AKA Kingchili LIVING a life of bliss and fortune in San Diego-Carlsbad (USA) with over 10 year of experience AND OVER 10,000 SUCCESSFUL TRANSACTIONS AND COUNTING REPORTEDLY INVOLVING BANK TO BANK WIRE TRANSFER, WESTERN union, , SKRILL ETC.. if YOU ARE JUST SEEING THIS THEN YOU ARE ONE OF THE LUCKY FEW. HIT ME UP ASAP..I'm specialized in HACKING and SPAMMING, I am providing service at a MINIMAL COST..Currently i am trading coin for FRESH BASE TOOLS that includes Hacked logs, Bank Wire, Checks & Ach logins, Skrill accounts, Western union transfer and Bug software, Transfer-wise, Credit Card Top-Up, Fullz, Verizon, AT&T account, Clone Atm skimmer, Cvv, smtp, rdp, inbox mailer, Email leads, Dumps track+PIN, Warez also Bots and Hacking tools strictly UNDERGROUND Sales..

I MAJOR IN...

*BANK TO BANK WIRED TRANSFER WESTERN UNION TRANSFERS TRANSFERS(and i have had over 10000 successful transfers and counting)  
*Blank/Cloned atm and creditcards to your dooorsteps *All CC CVV VBV DUMPS TRACKS FULLZ VISA MASTER AMEX GOLD *CREDITCARD TOPUP /CLEARING OUTSTANDING CREDITS *Any Kinds of Countries Passport Worldwide *Flight Ticket *Credit score increase and decrease *Upgrade University Grades *Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, WhatsApp, Line, Skype Hack *Delete unwanted online Pictures and Videos on any website *Remove Criminal Records *Hack bank accounts *Loading all MasterCard, Bank Accounts, , coin, WU, Money Gram with untraceable credit on it. etc.  
*An improved CREDIT to apply for a LOAN *100EMAIL+PASS ,70FULLZ+AN&RN *AUTHENTIC DRIVERS LICENSE *AUTHENTIC PASSPORT *SSN

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:- ALL TRANSFER CHARGES ARE DUE BEFORE TRANSACTION CAN PROCEED AS IT IS A STIPULATED FEE TO ACQUIRE THE BASIC REQUIREMENT TO EXECUTE THE TRANSACTION..

ALL TRANSACTIONS ARE COMPLETELY SECURE AND NO BACK TRACES

CONTACT Email: albertgonzalez0001

Cell TEXT : +1(616) 202-1156

ICQ: 740 976 941

WhatsApp:+1(904) 274-1526

Telegram:+1(904) 274-1526

Rate List with Explanation :-

Western Union Transfer :-  
Transferring Western Union all over the world and it takes 1hour to 12hours maximum for generating MTCN .You Will Get MTCN Code With Sender Info + Amount And Then You Can Pick Up Funds From Any Westernunion Store.  
(transferring all over the world)  
Western Union Transfer Rates :  
Code:  
$2500 Transfer = $250 Charges $3500 Transfer = $300?  
$4500 Transfer = $400?  
$6000 Transfer = $550 $8000 Transfer = $750

And Selling acvation software:

Price $250 for 1 acvation 1 week to use Price $500 for 1 acvation 1 month to use Price $1000 for 1 acvation 3 months to use

**BANK TRANSFERS WORLDWIDE..  
BUY/HIRE OUR BANK TRANSFER HACKING SERVICES.  
Now, you ve known how this things work so it s time for are a professional Blackhat hacker and i have come with wonderful bank transfer services.i combine a lot of tools coupled with over 15 years of experience in this field to present you with this services. We make use of powerful zeus botnets and advanced phishing and bulk mailing platform to gain access to bank login and database.  
Hence, by the virtue of our abilities, bank transfers are now available to all countries especially the following countries :  
USA UK EU Canada Australia Russia Netherlands China Malaysia DETAILS NEEDED FOR BANK TRANSFER :  
Bank Name : Account name : Account number: Routing number/Swift code/IBAN/IFSC:

HOW LONG DOES BANK TRANSFER TAKE AFTER PAYMENT?.  
Bank hacking transfer services is available same day for transfers below $10,000 to all countries. For other countries, transfers over $10,000 might take 2 days. Transfer Clearing time is determined by how early you place your order, if you order in the early hours of the day, you are sure to get your order completed before end of banking hours.  
Same day service to UK/USA/EU/Canada/Australia 1 to 2 business days service to Russia/Dubai/Singapore.

FEE:  
(Payment Only BTC or PM)  
$2500 Transfer = $250Charges $3500 Transfer = $350 Charges $4500 Transfer = $450 Charges ?  
$5000 Transfer = $500 Charges $10,000 Transfer = $800?  
$50,000 (VIP) ======= $5,250 $100,000 (VIP) ====== $10,100 $200,000 (VIP) ====== $20,200 Contact us for amounts over $200,000.

ZELLE TRANSFER...  
This is a fully tested and well secured transfer from a high balance admin zelle to your zelle account with no request back, chargeback or redflags and of which all traces of transactions will be deleted after each successful transfer right from te zelle database ,this is also one of the easiest and fastest way to get that money you Need and all that is required to run this transfer is just your zelle Email..  
(Payment Only BTC or PM)  
$2500 Transfer = $250 Charges $3500 Transfer = $300 Charges $4500 Transfer = $400 Charges $6000 Transfer = $550 Charges $8000 Transfer = $750 Charges

CASHAPP LOADS :-  
It is a fast and instant load with the help of the right using safer and safer way to load cashapp so there is no chargebak and negative feedback.  
CASHAPP Rates :  
$2500 transfer = $250 Charges ?  
$3000 Transfer = $300 Charges $5000 Transfer = $500 Charges?

Transfer :-  
Using hacked and verified accounts to transfer account to account transfer if you are genious then you can easily dodge and enjoy big free online money from is depends upon you and this is most safest way to earn money.  
(transferring all over the world except banned/blacklisted countries)

Transfer Rates :  
Code:  
(Payment Only BTC or PM or WESTERN UNION or MONEYGRAM)  
$2500 Transfer =$250 charges ?  
$3000 Transfer = $300 Charges $5000 Transfer = $500 Charges $10,000 Transfer = $700 Charges

With Veritified - Veritified with balance 1000$ = 100$ Veritified with balance 3000$ = 300$ Veritified with balance 5000$ = 500$ Veritified with balance 8000$ = 600$ I have some balance like as and I can still remit more high balance into acct.

CLONE CARDS *******  
BEST WAY TO HAVE GOOD AMOUNT TO START A GOOD BUSINESS OR TO START LIVING A GOOD LIFE ..  
Hack and take money directly from any ATM Machine Vault with the use of MY ATM Programmed Card which runs in automatic mode. email (albertgonzalez0001 ) or Whatsapp +(904) 274-1526? for how to get it and its cost .  
. EXPLANATION OF HOW THESE CARD WORKS .  
You just slot in these card into any ATM Machine and it will automatically bring up a MENU of 1st VAULT $1,000, 2nd VAULT $5,000, RE-PROGRAMMED, EXIT, CANCEL. Just click on either of the VAULTS, and it will take you to another SUB-MENU of ALL, OTHERS, EXIT, CANCEL. Just click on others and type in the amount you wish to withdraw from the ATM and you have it cashed instantly Done.

NOTE: DON T EVER MAKE THE MISTAKE OF CLICKING THE ALL OPTION. BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE OUT ALL THE AMOUNT OF THE SELECTED VAULT. To get the card call Some "special features" included are:  
1\. Your illegal ATM activity is undetectable and untraceable.  
2\. Card can be used anywhere in the world, on any model ATM machine.  
3\. $5,000 daily withdrawal possible. More, if you purchase a pricier card.  
4\. A secret mechanism or technique which prevents ATM and CCTV cameras from recording your face. Hrmm. Maybe a can of spray paint or roll of duct tape to cover the camera lens is included? Or maybe a free Groucho Marx mask comes in the box?

( High Balance & Security code )

clone card prices LIST************ $250-$3000 -balance $350-$4000 $450-$5000 $600-$7000 $700-$8000 $800-$10000 $900-$12000 $1000-$15000

( FRESH DUMPS & CREDIT CARDS (WORLDWIDE) )

The quality of service we offer is up to the highest standards. You will feel like the KING of carding when buying dumps & cards from ALSO HAVE UK & USA FULLZ IN STOCK. JUST CONTACT US!  
We do not record or keep logs of anyone's IPs.  
As always, we replace dumps within 6 hours after the order was placed.?

\- Dumps,Tracks 1&2 US = 100$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 UK = 110$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 EU = 120$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 AU = 120$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 CA = 120$/1, No Pin 30$

Will check with hight balance

**TERMS AND CONDITIONS *MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY TO MAKE PURCHASE BEFORE CONTACTING ME *YOU CAN GET PRIVILEGES ONLY AS AN EXISTING CUSTOMER do NOT REQUEST for A FREE TRANSACTION OTHERWISE YOU MIGHT GET BLOCKED *MAKE SURE TO KEEP YOUR TRANSACTION UNDERGROUND AND TAKE PRECAUTION DURING CASH-OUT.  
*USE DIFFERENT STORES for PICK-UP AND SEVERAL ID.  
PAYMENT METHODS INCLUDE: [ coin, ETHEREUM, PERFECT MONEY]

Building a good reputation is one of my values - I will always do my best to surprise and stay reputable.

CONTACT Email: albertgonzalez0001 Cell TEXT : +1(616) 202-1156 ICQ: 740 976 941 WhatsApp:)+1(904) 274-1526 Telegram:+1(904) 274-1526 


End file.
